


An Obsession

by Anara_Muse



Series: In Honour of Alan Rickman [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ages Altered, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, In Honour of Alan Rickman, Mentioned Robin Hood: Prince of Theives, Mentioned Sense and Sensibility, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anara_Muse/pseuds/Anara_Muse
Summary: Hermione mourns the one year anniversary of the passing of her favourite actor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m not making any money doing this. Trust me, if I were, I would be writing a whole lot more. This is J.K. Rowling’s world, and I play in it and screw it up for fun. Enjoy!  
> P.S. The whole Hermione/Severus thing while mourning over Alan Rickman is not my idea, but I cannot find the work again to credit the author. It was really cleverly done, and I liked it, so I took it, but I promise I’m not trying to steal. If you read this, and the idea is yours, please tell me so I can credit you.  
> P.P.S. This is finally Beta'd! Applause for the magnificent Magi_Silverwolf! She's basically Mary Poppins.

    

     At 11:59 PM January 13, the popcorn was popped, foreign chocolates unwrapped, and pop opened, all on the coffee table a comfortable arm’s length away from the couch. At midnight January 14 exactly, the BBC movie adaptation of _Sense and Sensibility_ went in the DVD player and Hermione Granger sat on the couch, ready to watch and mourn her favourite actor. It had been a year, and the pain had lessened somewhat, of course, but it all flared up again the week leading to the anniversary of his death.

     Hermione squealed a little, embarrassing herself, when Alan Rickman playing Colonel Brandon dismounted his horse and stepped in the house. His slow, sensual “A pity” to Sir John’s and Mrs. Jenning’s not-so-woeful exclamations of the Colonel’s lateness made Hermione’s soul hum with gladness, and another embarrassing squeal (which she would forever deny) was let out just by looking at the man. Despite the wonderful story, plot, and characters of Jane Austen’s novel about the Dashwood sister, Alan Rickman was truly the only reason to watch the 1995 screen adaptation of _Sense and Sensibility_ . He was a phenomenal actor, he was extremely handsome, and oh that voice! And as Colonel Brandon? _Oh Merlin_ . It was only too horrible that he was...was... _NO_. She wouldn’t go there. She was celebrating his life, watching the movies he had acted in, because no more new ones would be made with him. And why? Because fate had dealt the cruel, inevitable blow, and Alan was...was…

     Well, now she’d done it.

     Tears were flowing freely down Hermione’s cheeks and hiccups and sobs were destroying her ribcage. She looked up from the soggy bowl of popcorn in her lap, took a swig of cranberry ginger ale left over from New Year’s, and realised she’d missed her favourite line of Brandon’s and the whole movie. She rewound the disc a little to hear little Margaret (her favourite character second to Brandon) say, “Have you really been to the West Indies, Colonel? What was it like?” Ignoring the idiot that was Sir John, Hermione focused all her attention on Rickman’s-- _Brandon’s_ \--next words. “The air is full of spices.”

     If the tears had started to abate any, this line and the raw emotions forced them back to the forefront. Hotter, more bitter drops of salt water flooded her face as she bawled her heart out. Half an hour later, thoroughly ashamed of indulging a schoolgirl crush and exhausted from those emotions, Hermione fell asleep on the couch, dreaming of Rickman. At just before nine that morning, Severus walked in without waiting for an answer to his knock.

     “Hermione,” her Sev said gently in a very familiar voice. “Hermione,” Severus said a little louder, and she woke up immediately, tears initially starting to form until her brain registered it was her Alan Rickman look-a-like boyfriend, and not the man himself.

     “Sev,” Hermione breathed. “But...what are you doing here?” What time is it?”

   “Not yet nine,” he said dryly.

     “Don’t you sleep in til noon on Saturdays?”

     “The only agreeable side of teaching idiot teenageers five days a week seven hours a day for the last thirteen years is my free weekends. And if I choose to indulge my girlfriend and wake up early to comfort her in her time of grief--”

     “No matter how bizarre you find it?” Hermione interrupted, half amused, half bemused.

     “Then I will,” Severus finished sweetly, or as sweetly as Severus could be.

     Hermione got up from her spot on the couch and launched herself into her older boyfriend’s arms. “Oh, Sev…” She started to say something but got choked up instead.

     “Even if I do find it weird I am the clone of your now...deceased obsession,’ Severus winced, trying to be as delicate as possible. “I am here to…help,” he finished almost lamely.

     “I don’t love you because you look and sound a bit like Alan Rickman. I love you because of your loving and loyal personality, your black humour, your vitriolic tongue when used on your enemies, and your intelligence. Your ambition. When I see you, Sev, I see a brilliant Chemist who chose to try to enlighten young minds instead of following his true passion because of a promise to a mentor. I see a man who _finally_ let himself go out with a young woman, despite the twelve year age gap. I see courage.

     “I see long, soft black hair and equally dark eyes. I see stature and strength. I don’t see…” here Hermione had to stop and wipe away tears, “Alan Rickman. When I look at you, I see see the man I love. Severus Tobias Snape, I see _you_.”

     Severus just stared dumbly at Hermione. “...Love?” They hadn’t discussed that quite yet, despite being together for two years, and the thirty-five-year-old was floored.

     Hermione laughed, only a little self-deprecatingly. “That whole speech and you get one word out of it?”

     Severus gathered the beautiful, young Civil Rights teacher in his arms and kissed her deeply. “How about we watch another Alan Rickman film, and when you’re feeling less emotional, we can talk about this.”

     Hermione laughed again, starting to feel a little out of control. “Only you would want to talk about emotions of the heart _rationally_.” She shook her head and kissed Severus on the cheek.

     They popped in _Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves_ and sat down, snacking on chocolates and pop, being careful to avoid the stale, soggy popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> For Clarification:  
> In this fic, Hermione is twenty-three and Sev thirty-five, shortening their age gap from nineteen years to twelve. Both graduated at seventeen from high school, attended university immediately, and go jobs directly after earning their B.eds. While these circumstances in life are highly improbable, it is possible, and this is fanfic, so who cares! But yes, thirteen years teaching at age thirty-five means getting a teacher's job at twenty-two, right after graduating with your Teacher's Certificate.  
> Sorry for sending another rushed fic your way, but I wanted to get this out by the fourteenth, and work has called me in literally almost every day this (that?) week. But have no fear-IT IS FINALLY BETA'D!


End file.
